


Not Quite What he had in Mind

by MacroJames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cruelty, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sweat, borrower au, tiny people as sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacroJames/pseuds/MacroJames
Summary: Lucio is a borrower who has been wanting to join in with the humans' bedroom play for a while. But now he has the chance, he's more of a toy than a participant.





	Not Quite What he had in Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For Casper!
> 
> This contains two giants having sex with tiny people. If you don't want to read it, don't read it!

Sweat dripped down Lucio’s forehead as he ran, the white sheets creating hills and valleys that didn't bend under his insignificant weight. He stopped, panting heavily as he looked up, hoping he wouldn't be crushed. A leg the size of a building arched over he as the larger of the two men sat up, his voice loud yet distant, echoing around the room like thunder. He barely missed squashing him flat with his knee as he stood up, causing Lucio to run again, heart hammering in his chest. He'd been watching the humans for months, so wanting to join in their fornication. But the thinner human had discovered him watching them. This wasn't quite what he'd envisioned.

“Get some more sleep. I'll be back soon. Got something to take care of.” The voice rumbled, making the bed shake beneath the tiny man. He could barely breathe as he watched him leave, the thinner one still laid there in bed, seemingly sad to see the larger go.

Lucio sat, panting heavily, wiping sweat from his brow and hoping he'd have at least an hour to rest before running again.   
Another voice broke the silence, making him jump with fear. “Hope you’re enjoying it so far, mate.” With a chill of fear, he looked up at the thinner giant, seeing his amber eyes locked on he. “Woulda thought you’d like this, all the lustin’ after me you've been doin’. Guess borrowers watching humans fuck isn’t as fun up close?”

Trembling, Lucio got to his feet, stepping back a few paces. The giant didn't give chase, simply grinning at him manically. “Nowhere to run, mate. You'd be best restin’ after all that. you're gonna need ya breath.” Lucio watched with awe as the unfathomable mass of person moved, blankets falling away to reveal that he was naked. The sight of him, larger than he ever imagined, it petrified him, all arousal seemingly nonexistent as he inched toward the borrower like a predatory cat. “I’ve seen you spying on my junk. How about I let you meet them?”

The colour drained from Lucio’s face as he moved closer, soon straddling him with his knees either side, sitting down. He couldn't run, legs like cement with fear. Behind him was a drop off the bed to certain death. Thighs lined his pathway to Jamison’s junk, the warmth and invasive smell enveloping him even at this distance. His cock twitched visibly, as though a thought had caused the giant to become aroused. “If he don't make sure my junk is nice and presentable for when Mako comes back, you'll be spending the rest of your life with your head up my arse, as short as it may be.” 

It was all well and good spying on the giants, wishing to be part of their games, but this was the real deal. Junk or death. As he approached, Jamie took his cock in his hand, a few strokes making it swell, a thumping pulse and tropical heat making his head swim. It sat tall, as if judging his performance as he stopped beside his truck sized balls, reaching out a hand to touch the soft surface. He began to find minuscule specks of fabric fluff, picking them off and rubbing the silky skin to make them look clean.  
“Lick them!” Jamie commanded, licking his lips as he watched him, grinning widely. Lucio complied, tongue pressing into the sweaty, salty skin, licking as best he could with hairs as thick as his fingers getting in his way. “You know… I could keep he beside my balls forever and nobody would know! You can make a nest under my cock. I bet you'd like that, you dirty voyeur.” He laughed, voice ringing in Lucio’s skull. 

Mako looked around the door at the tiny man licking Jamison’s testicles, getting fluff in his mouth, the salt making his throat parched. “What's going on?” He asked, walking closer. 

Jamie grinned. “This borrower wanted to fuck us! So I'm helping.”

Snorting, Mako dropped his pants, pushing Jamie into a laying position. “Oh, really?” Fingers as thick as trees pinched Lucio’s sides and he felt his stomach lurch as he was dragged hundreds of feet into the air, toward the larger man’s mouth. The borrower screamed as he stuck out his tongue, gluey saliva being applied to his back in a long slick lick. With that, he moved him down again, the velocity making he feel sick as he adhered he to the wrinkled skin of Jamie’s balls, making sure he was stuck. 

“Oh. Nearly forgot.” Mako reached for his trousers, pulling something from his pocket, licking it and applying it to the tip of his middle finger. Even from this distance, Lucio recognised one of his friends, struggling to get free. Who knows what kind of torture he had endured. What kind of sitting, crushing and smothering Mako had subjected him to with those rotund cheeks. Mako moved his hand to his rear, pressing his finger between his cheeks, against his pink puckered opening. When he removed it, there was nothing to be found on it. 

“Come on Mako, enough author titillation! Let’s do this!” Jamie cried, legs kicking a little, causing his balls to jostle, making Lucio rock from side to side like a ship in a storm. 

Mako chuckled and handed Jamie some lube, turning to stay on all fours, wanting Jamie to fuck his ass. The skinny giant laughed and sat up, hands on Mako’s ass cheeks, each the size of a pilates ball to Jamison, the size of a small moon to Lucio. He could see his friend, stuck with saliva to Mako’s asshole, his persistent struggles making the ring of muscle twitch, threatening to swallow him whole.   
“Yer very loose, mate. What ya been doin’?” 

Mako chuckled. “You know that clear plastic dildo I got for Christmas? It's got a hole to put things inside it. I thought that one might like a deep exploration.”

Jamie laughed and lubed himself up, a few drops of it landing on Lucio. “You're evil! But not as evil as me. I'll give him a deep exploration alright.” 

The borrower’s screaming cut off sharply as Jamison pressed his cock inside Mako, the huge man groaning with pleasure, exhaling. As Jamie began thrusting, his balls swung back and forth, getting closer and closer to Mako’s with each push. The two giants growled and panted, the noise oppressive, the threat of being mashed into a pulp making Lucio tremble. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, floating in and out of consciousness, with nothing but the moans and howls of the giants to pull him back to reality. Jamison thrust deep as he came, his balls colliding with Mako’s, his body barely felt as he was smashed into the other giant’s sweaty flesh, sandwiched between their testicles like a fly between a chubby girl’s thighs on a hot day. He couldn't breathe, barely conscious as he felt himself being peeled away from the skin that was pressed against his front, somehow glad he were still adhered to Jamie’s balls as he flopped onto the bed. 

Mako laid beside him, a rolling mountain in the distance. A pleased rumble from his lips told he that his friend was still alive inside him, that the giant hoped he'd stay that way so he could have more fun with him later. Lucio struggled to move, his entire body aching like all his bones were broken. Perhaps they were. After a moment, his limbs were free, helping him grasp the cable-like pubic hair surrounding his tiny body, tugging his torso free.

“I don't think so!” Jamie chimed, grabbing his underwear and pulling them on. Lucio was suddenly sealed in hot, musky darkness as the cotton of the underwear pressed him mercilessly into his flesh. Quickly, all he could smell and taste was sex, the sweat and cum creating an atmosphere so thick he could drink it. A probing finger pushed his face into Jamison’s skin and he hummed as he struggled, tiny fists pummelling and tiny teeth biting. “I want to be cum free when I wake up. If not, you'll suffer a far worse fate than your friend, I assure you.”

As the giants settled down to sleep, Mako still purring about his little butt slave, Lucio realised that this was it. He was now nothing more than a sex toy for a horny giant who just wanted him to clean his junk. His life would forever be devoted to the cleaning and upkeep of a human’s cock and balls until he died.

And Jamison would make sure it wasn't any time soon.


End file.
